Don't Take Me
by Weisse Einsamkeit
Summary: Re-write. Hiatus.
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok. New Story! Tell me what yall think! It is un-beta'd and I am typing it at school. It is awfully short but this is just the Prologue. The prologue also takes place waaaay in the future. Mkay try not ta get confused when I post the first chappy. Merry reading! J

Summary: Ichigo; on the run after being accused of witch craft. Who can he trust? Not many. Modern-day (Despite how it sounds). A.U. ShiroIchi. T.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Don't Take Me: Prologue

I can't scream. I feel it, it burns. Searing pain, melting my flesh away, heating my muscles. Oh yea I can feel it, but the screams aren't there. My mouth opens. A silent scream, but it's still nothing. It hurts, agonizingly so, but if you weren't me, you couldn't tell.

I can't feel my feet, my ankles, there's no pain anymore. It's at my knees, dancing at my thighs, my entire bottom half going numb. Still no screams, yet I am no longer silent. Laughter. Sweet, sweet laughter. Manic, loud laughter as it continues its graceful dance up my body.

Numbness that is all I can feel. Or that I can't feel. It no longer burns, no longer hurts. The searing pain a distant memory as it slowly reaches my neck. I'm dying. My stomach won't last long. My intestines are burning. I can feel my skin melting away. No pain just numbness, its dance somehow hypnotizing, calming. Slow... It's at the muscle. Almost there, the laughter long since dead, the blood clogging my airway. One last desperate sentence…

"Fuck You!"

A/N: One page on Microsoft Word… I'm sorry! It's just the prologue! 1st chapter coming soon! (When I was previewing it I noticed the paragraphs were not indenting. Help!)


	2. Albino Wishes

A/N: First Chapter! Again I type these at school so updates will vary… Kinda short, the length will vary each chappy. Merry reading! (Please excuse any errors or spelling mistakes) :)

Summary: Ichigo; on the run after being accused of witch craft. Who can he trust? Not many. Modern-day (Despite how it sounds). A.U. ShiroIchi. T.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Don't Take Me: Albino Wishes

It's dark. Pitch black outside, clearly showing it to be at least 3 in the morning. The eerie silence made me uneasy, making this desolate street seem suddenly very crowded. I picked up my pace, now eager to get to my little apartment. I suddenly stopped. Something didn't feel right. I looked around, suddenly feeling stupid, for it was pitch black outside making it almost impossible to see anything. With that I turned forward and continued my jog-walk.

"Damn it! Why in the hell did Keigo have to call in sick! I could be in home, asleep in my bed! But no, he had to get sick leaving me alone with a deadline! Hey dumbass! It's called a flu-shot! Fucking dum-"

My rant was cut short by the sound of heavy foot-steps. They weren't behind me. How cliché is that? They sounded like they were right beside me. It must be my imagination. Damn head. Damn Keigo. And damn fucking foot-steps right beside me! I started running trying to get away from the foot-steps. I stopped about a block away from my apartment and caught my breath. No foot-steps. Thank god. I resumed my walk on the dimly lit side-walk, finally making it to my dainty apartment.

"The fuck..." My apartments a mess! My couch! What the hell is on the wall? Is that... blood?

"Shit!" I began looking for my cat. Yes my cat. He's a little tabby cat. I named him lil Grimmy. Anyway... Where the hell is my cat! I looked under the nearly shredded curtains, under the piles of magazines and newspapers, and behind the overturned coffee table. Nope not there. I flipped my couch back over.

"Ahh! Grimmy!" I couldn't help but scream, albeit it was a manly scream. Now I know where the blood came from. My Grimm, my lil Grimm looked like he had a fight with a blender. He had so many cuts making his once white and orange body dark red and pink. His signature blue streak on his back, the one that made him Grimmy, wasn't even noticeable under the gooey liquid. His spine was peeking through his neck, his body almost totally drained of its life source called blood. His once sky blue eyes were totally white, his tail missing. I picked up the mutilated body of my cat and wrapped it in one of my torn up curtains. I set the carcass down against the wall and realized I was hyperventilating.

"Shit... Calm down Ichigo. Calm down!" I repeated my little mantra until I was able to get my breathing to slow to a steadied pace. I decided I might as well check out what this sick bastard did to the rest of my apartment. Kitchen's closer, so I made my way towards it. Odd, the kitchen looks just fine. Well excluding the bloody steak knife in the sink and the cat tail hanging from a clip magnet on the fridge like it was a fucking drawing my little sister drew me. Scowling, I snatched the tail off the fridge. I need something to drink. I opened the fridge, seeing it emptier than I last remembered. Scratch that, there is nothing in here. Nothing. Fuckers raided my fridge! With a huff I slammed the door, settling for a glass of water. After downing a glass I made my way down the hall. Not much down, just my bedroom, a closet and the bathroom. My bedroom door was still closed but I decided to take a look anyway.

"Are you serious?" My clothes were strewn everywhere and there was a pair of bloody clothes folded neatly on my bed. Bastard decided to clean up, eh? I felt my eyebrow twitch. I backed out of my room and walked towards the bathroom. Huh, the shower is on. Wait! The shower's on! I ran into the kitchen and found the knife I saw earlier. Hey, it could work. I quietly opened the door and noticed the light was off. I dared not turn it on. I walked towards the shower, my knife drawn and ready. I brought the knife down with a mighty "Yah!" Nothing. Seriously? I turned the shower off.

'Funny, calling the police never crossed my mind until now,' I thought. I walked into the living room and turned on the floor lamp next to the bloodied wall. Turning around I saw the bloodied, curtained carcass of my beloved cat. I shuddered and walked towards the window and pulled the blinds. The moonlight shone in, illuminating the mess of blood-painted magazines, glass, water (thanks flowers), couch pillows and various other items. The blood stains on the carpet made me cringe. How in the hell am I supposed to explain that to my dad? Not to mention the corpse, the source of the blood. Sheesh, I should take care of that. I walked over to, what used to be, little Grimmy and picked up his tightly wrapped body. I turned around, only to come face-to-face with the bloodied wall and the message it really held. I gripped onto Grimm's body and froze.

"I know what you do. Those little games you play. All those little ghosts you 'befriend' and 'help'. You're next, little witch. Just like you mother. ~:)"

"Wha-What the fuck is this!" I couldn't stay here. I dropped Grimm, grabbed my shoes and bolted. I didn't even bother shutting the door, let alone locking it. I'm scared shitless in all honesty. My… My mother. That shit's no joke! I wish I could get away from here. I NEED TO GET AWAY FROM HERE! I collided with something firm, making me fall back. Grabbing for my ass, I looked up to see white. That's it. White.

Definitely a man, who looked my age, about 5" 9, and definitely albino, had this uncanny resemblance to me. He was sin. The contrast of his almost achromatic white skin-tone and matching hair against the hopelessly dark night made me struggling to get up. I looked into his eyes and my mind went blank. Black sclera surrounded the most beautifully golden hued eyes I have ever seen. I forgot what I was running from at the moment.

"Nee' help?"

Sin I tell you! His voice, like a watery tone a Siren would be jealous of. I said nothing as he helped me to my feet. Shit I was still on the ground?

"Where ya off ta in such a hurry?"

"Don't care, anywhere. I need to get away from here," was my shaky reply. He cackled. Yes cackled.

"This is yer lucky day! An' where comin' up! Hichigo. Hichigo Shirosaki." He said holding out his hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." I said taking a hold of his hand. He smirked and I was expecting some stupid crack on my name meaning Strawberry or some shit. Surprisingly he just squeezed my hand and let it go, gripping onto my wrist and leading me to his 2011 grey Escalade. With that we were headed out of Omaeda city. Let's see where this shit takes us.

A/N: It's 1/24/2012 and I am about ¼ the way done with the second chapter. Not very interesting but meh. Well that's all for now! Ciao!


	3. Hichigo Shirosaki

A/N: Alright Chapter 2! Not very exciting and a little shorter, I know but we are getting there… Slowly… Well here is an update because I am sick! Yay sickness! I love you all! Thank you for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews! Please excuse any errors, spelling mistakes, etc. Merry reading! :)

Summary: Ichigo; on the run after being accused of witch craft. Who can he trust? Not many. Modern-day (Despite how it sounds). A.U. ShiroIchi. T.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Don't Take Me: Hichigo Shirosaki

Silence, silence that seemed to stretch on for miles. Like this deserted road that we're on. Where the hell are we going anyway?

"Where the hell are we going anyway?" Nothing, just a shrug of his shoulders and a cocky smirk. Whatever not like I can actually do anything anyway. I'm the one being the whiny bitch. I looked over at Hichigo, his gaze intense on the road. He suddenly slammed his brakes and whipped his head towards me. We locked eyes and I almost crippled under his gaze. He said nothing, but his gaze said it all. There we go that cliché crap again. He wanted to know, wanted to ask, but wouldn't. He wasn't scared, oh no, he just… respected me. He inched closer to me and my breath caught in my throat. He stopped mere inches from my face.

"Whatcha in fer, King?"

King? What kind of-

"Aww! Yer blushin'!"

"I am not!" Shit!

"Denyin' it only makes it more true," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Fuck you!" Bad idea.

"Ya would like tha'."

I just sat there gawking like an idiot while he shifted back to the driver's side of the car, cackling like the mad-man he probably was. My gaze shifted to window. There was nothing out here. The road stretched on. An endless abyss of black and yellow. Black and gold. Who is this man? He came out of nowhere when I needed someone, when I needed to get away. I was jolted out of my musings by a flash of light, followed by a loud clap of thunder. Great.

"Looks like a storms comin'. I nodded my head but I didn't want the silence to continue.

"Hichigo wha-"

"Shiro, call me Shiro."

"Alright, Shiro," the name tingling on my tongue, "What were you in Omaeda for?" The rain started as a slow sprinkle and picked up to a harsh downpour. Shiro switched on the windshield wipers just as another flash of lightning lit up the sky, a clap of thunder following soon after.

"Ya see Ichi; I had some business ta take care of down 'ere. My boss decided it'd be a good idea to 'ave me oversee some shit bout some guy owing 'im some money. I figured I could visit ma 'cuz down 'ere also. Ever meet 'im? His name is Ulquiorra."

I shook my head although the name did seem familiar. At least I knew why he was in the city. But, was he in a gang or something?

"Don' worry, I ain't in a gang or nothin' he owns a business an' can' stand when people try ta jip 'im."

Mind reader? Even though, I heaved a sigh of relief, at least I don't have to worry about that. It got quiet as the rain continued its steady beat on the car. I looked over at Shiro as a flash of light illuminated his face. He looked calm, almost serene. I turned away and watched the storm as the seemingly endless road stretched on and on. I began to feel my body relax, my mind going numb, the rain's song and the dance of the car putting me to sleep. I glanced one last time at Shiro before my mind succumbed to glorious sleep.

`~D~T~M~`

"-chigo. Ichigo, wake up. WAKE UP, FUCKIN' LAZY ASS STRAWBERRY!" I jolted awake hearing that unfamiliar yet familiar voice.

"What the hell do you want and my name ain't Strawberry!" I snapped.

"Shu' up. We are almost there King."

"Where, and what the hell is up with you calling me king!"

"You'll see an' maybe I'll tell ya lata," he said with that cocky smirk of his. With a huff I plopped back and sank into the seat, He just couldn't wake me up when we got to wherever the hell we were going? I closed my eyes just as I felt the car slow. Then it stopped. Curious, I opened my eyes to see we were at a gas station.

"Ima fill up. We've been drivin' almost four hours it's almost eight," he told me. Really almost eight? That means I ran away about four and have been asleep for about an hour. I stretched out my sore back. Does Shiro need to sleep? Why was he there in the first place? Why-

"King, ya alright?"

"I'm fine. Shiro? Why were you there?"

"Where?" Ok, that's just a good way to piss me off.

"You know where, a block away from my apartment at four in the morning!" I nearly screamed at him. This dude is really testing my patients.

"I was takin' a walk," was his simple reply. Wonderful.

"Are you tired?"

"Nah."

"Go take a nap."

"No."

"Shiro, go take a nap."

"Who're ya, my ma?"

"Shiro!"

"Alright, alright fine I'm goin'. We'll park it 'ere and take a nap together. Sound good, ne? Oh, and Ichi? Yer blushin' again," and with that he began cackling, making my red face even redder.

"Sh-SHUT UP!" He moved the car to a spot on the side of the gas station so we weren't in front of the pumps. He climbed in the back-seat pulling it down and grabbing two blankets in the process. Looks like he has slept in the car before. He handed me a blanket and snuggled into his own, quickly falling asleep. I leaned my seat back quickly following suit.

`~D~T~M~`

When I woke up the car was moving again.

"Morning Kingy!" He was way too chipper. I glanced at the clock to see that it was almost three.

"How long have we been driving?" I asked.

"'Bout an hour," he replied. I nodded my head, throwing the blanket into the back seat and putting all my attention to the outside world. We were getting close to some sort of land 'cause there were cultivated land and farm animals in the distance. I glanced over at Shiro to see that he had quickly turned his head. Was he looking at me? What for? I just shrugged it off and turned back to the window. Not much to do in a car… At that moment I felt something vibrate in my pants. I have my phone? I grabbed it just to see it had died.

"Fuck!"

"What's the matta?"

"I don't have shit! No clothes, food, nothing! My phone is even useless because I don't even have my charger!"

"Lemme 'xplain somethin' ta ya Ichi. You're runnin' right? From what, I dunno, but when you run, ya don' keep a phone. Ya go place ta place, ya only keep a handful a clothes, and ya don' keep sentimental things that'll slow ya down. I'll take care a ya, don' worry."

I just stared at him shocked and nodded. I noticed a sign coming up in the distance and I strained my eyes to see what it said. My eyes widened, my mouth going slack as the words became clear. Anywhere! Anywhere but here! Fuck! No!

"Welcome to Karakura"

A/N: Ta-Da! Chapter 2! Now to start Chapter 3 "^.^


	4. Loud Mouthed Red Heads and Horrid Dreams

A/N: Ok Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long but we finally got a computer of our own! Yay! Can anyone find my Hetalia reference? Anyone? Virtual Cookies for all!

Summary: Ichigo; on the run after being accused of witch craft. Who can he trust? Not many. Modern-day (Despite how it sounds). A.U. ShiroIchi. T.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Don't Take Me: Loud mouthed Red-Heads and Horrid Dreams

Blood. Horrible heart-wrenching screams filled the stale air as blood continued to pool around the stiff body. The horrific unrecognizable body of someone I had only just met… The screaming continued as the blood soaked the concrete-clad earth around us, soaking the knees of my jeans, as I leaned over the once cocky, and breathing, man. Who was screaming? It must be me, I realized. The screaming ceased after that, the cold night air now only filled with my labored breathing. I attempted to stand, failing as I fell into the pool of blood that surrounded Shiro. I wanted to scream again, now seeing as our faces were nose-to-nose, my warm ragged breaths washing over his cold blood-covered face. I laid there in a daze, ignoring the sticky substance now covering my face, admiring his pale one. All life gone, gold-on-black eyes glazed over in a milky white, nose dripping with blood. My eyes trailed up to his forehead, gushing blood. I snapped out of my haze, shooting up and scrambling backwards. I landed on my back. A pain shot up my back as I landed on something other than concrete. I slowly rose up and grabbed for said object. My trembling hands brought a .22 caliber pistol to my face. I completely snapped out of my haze.

"No… No! What the fuck have I done!" I screamed, trembling. I shot him. I blankly shot him in the head with a pistol. What have I done? What did I do? All he did was try to help me! Shiro… Shirosaki… I'm Sorry…

"I'm sorry!" Crying hysterically I brought the little pistol to my head. I can't live knowing I took someone else's life. I can't live knowing I'm a blood-drawing monster. Not with this blood on these hands. I positioned the pistol to my right temple and put pressure on the trigger-

Bang!

"Wakey wakey, Berry! We're 'ere!" Shiro's voice rang through my ears. Wait… Shiro? I looked around, confused. We were in his car parked in a driveway. So it was all just a dream? I let a grin grace my lips, and despite myself, let out a small chuckle. Thank God!

"Wha' ya laughin' fer? Finally crack? Get yer ass movin' I'm starvin'!" I'm hungry too now that I think about it.

"Ok, Damn. Where are we anyway?"

He didn't answer me, just walked up the driveway as I proceeded to get out of the car. I jogged to catch up to him as he reached the door of the mystery house. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. Being Shiro, from what I could deduct from him anyway, he did what any sensible human being would do, he kicked it. Still receiving no answer he stood there for a minute cursing under his breath. He suddenly jumped towards me, pushing me out of the way and dove for the potted plant by the steps. After rummaging in the dirt for a couple minutes, he held up his prize with a smirk- a key. Oh what a sexy smirk.

"Why the hell would someone keep a key outside?" I asked perplexed.

"I's Karakura Ichi. No' like shit really happens 'ere."

You have no idea. … Wait.

"Is this considered breaking and entering?"

Smirking like some demon douche, his simple reply, "Don' go getting' all goody-goody on me."

Successfully breaking our way into, what I assume, his friend's house he made a bee-line for the fridge. I'll just stand in the doorway like an idiot… Oh a nickel! As I bent down to pick up aforementioned nickel Shiro suddenly shouted.

"Nnoi! Ya here?"

"Don't fucking scare me, you idiot!" I yelled recovering from my mini heart-attack.

"Who the fuck is in my house?" Came a gruff voice from the hallway. A tall lanky man with shoulder length black hair, a toothy grin, and an eye patch soon followed the voice. I guess he knew it was Shiro because I sure as hell wouldn't have been grinning.

"Nnoitora, is Shiro here?" This time it was a softer, female voice.

"Yea, babe."

"Eek! Shiro-nii!" Ok, I take it back, not soft at all. Out came a sea foam green beauty with grey doe-eyes, a curvy figure, and *ahem* formidable assets. She ran to said albino glomping him in what looked like a bone-crushing hug. I'm still standing in the doorway looking like an idiot, the nickel taunting me.

"Oi, who's this?" Nnoitora was it? Asked Shiro.

"Tha's Ichi, ma sweet lil' Berry! Say hi Ichi!" Shiro replied as if I was a fucking five-year old.

"Shut the fuck up Shiro," I snapped, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." I held out my hand to Nnoitora who just waved it off. The green-haired girl ran over and caught me in one of her bone-crushing hugs. " It's good to meet you It~sy~go! I'm Neliel! You can just call me Nel!" I nodded struggling to get out of her death hold. Luckily Shiro saved me.

"Nel, yer crushin' 'im wit yer tits, lay off. Nnoi I gotta talk ta ya." He said in an almost serious tone. He sent me and Nel a look that showed he wanted to talk to him alone. That look sent a million shivers down my spine. Look at me! I've known him barely two days! If that!

"Come on Itsygo! Let's go to a little café and get some food while the boys talk!" Not giving me a chance to protest, Nel dragged me out of the house.

`~D~T~M~`

"So… How long have you known Shiro? I asked Nel, trying to start up some type of conversation.

"Since we were in High School. He's a pretty cool guy!" She exclaimed taking a bite out of her sandwich. Yes, they have sandwiches here.

"Hmm… That's cool I guess." I replied taking a sip of my coffee and gazing out the window. It was such a nice day out. Having already finished my food I was waiting for Nel so we could head back.

"How'd you meet Shiro?"

The question caught me by surprise. I honestly don't know how to answer it. I can't tell her the truth. I can't trust an almost complete stranger. Can I?

"I was taking a late night walk and we ran into each other. Literally."

"Aww how cute! Maybe there's hope for you two yet!" She exclaimed. She is way to hyper. Wait… What does she mean?

"What do you mean?"

"Ya know! Shiro's gay!"

Well that's interesting! If my sputtering on my remainder of my coffee was any indication. Nel just sat there with a happy glint in her eye, grinning from ear to ear while taking the last bite of her sandwich. Yep, she's too far gone in yaoi land. Shiro's gay? So… like… into guys right? So… Maybe… No! Bad Ichigo! Two days!

"Are you gay?"

"H-Huh?"

"Are ya?'

"We-Well…"

"You are!" I just nodded. Neliel looked happy as she downed the rest of her shake.

"We should head back," I suggested. Nel agreed and we started the two block walk back to their small home. The walk was silent and comfortable. Neliel is probably thinking of all types of yaoi scenes in her head. Sighing I waited for her to open the door before I let myself in.

"We're back!"

"In here, babe!" Nnoitora's voice came from the kitchen Shiro was on the couch so I just took a seat next to him.

"I got Nnoi to let us stay 'ere fer the night." Shiro said. I nodded. "I'll show ya tha room; we'll 'ave ta share a bed. Don' start, he don' trust ya alone."

Effectively cutting off all protests, Shiro showed me the room. It was nice I guess.

"Well 'ere ya go King."

`~D~T~M~`

I lay on the bed as Shiro took his shower. Now that everything had a chance to settle down, I was alone with my thoughts. Karakura Town. The town I was born and raised in. I laughed and played in. Cried and fought in. The town my mother was killed in. They snatched her away from me. Accused her of things… Things I didn't think any human mind could possibly think of. They blamed me… Said it was my fault… They- Feeling myself tear up, I stopped my train of thought. For a few minutes I just stared at the ceiling, my mind blank. Then it went to that dream. Shiro, a man I've barely known two days, dead by my hands. A monster, maybe I truly am a monster. I began chuckling to myself, but before it could turn into laughter, the door opened to reveal a shirtless and wet albino. Finding it suddenly hard to swallow, the floor became very interesting as I fought to swallow the lump in my throat.

"You're 'bout my size right?" I jumped at his voice, looking up his eyes met mine. I shrugged as he threw me a pair of boxers, some sweats, and a wife-beater.

"Go take a shower. I left ya a towel in there."

"Thanks," I replied, getting up clothes in hand.

`~D~T~M~`

The room was almost pitch-black when I returned from my shower. He was right, we were almost the same size; he was maybe a size bigger. I looked at the bed but there was no Shiro. Having no idea where Shiro was or where to put my clothes, I just threw them next to the duffel bag on the floor. As I made my way to the bed something grabbed me by the waist. My back met a solid chest, as a warm breath ghosted over my neck, sending familiar chills down my spine.

"Ya smell good Berry."

"Ge-Get off me." Damn stutter.

I could feel him smirk against my neck. He let go and I breathed a sigh of relief. That was short-lived as he grabbed me by the elbow and spun me around, effectively pinning me against the wall.

"Say Ichi," His face was so close, "You trust me, right?"

I stood there, face red, breathing ragged, pinned by a sexy ass gay albino, shell-shocked. Did I trust him? I don't know. Can you trust someone after only a couple days? Certainly not, but after all he did for me... My thought process was interrupted by his chuckling. His minty breath fanning over my face. When did he get so close? I want to lean in…

"S' okay Berry. Takes time I guess. Let's get some sleep." He said detaching himself from the wall and myself. He walked over to the bed getting snug under the cover, me soon following suit. After a few minutes I felt a strong arm around my waist, and a pair of strong legs curl up behind me.

"Ne, Berry?"

"What?' I asked exasperated.

"How ya like me spoonin' ya?" He said with a cackle.

"Shut up!"

`~D~T~M~`

Shiro woke me up about 9:00 the next morning all packed. He threw me a pair of jeans, saying it was going to be hot and the beater would be fine. Shrugging I threw on the jeans and met Shiro in the living room. He threw a note on the table and grabbed my wrist, leading me towards the door.

"In a hurry?" I asked.

"Humph. We'll pick somethin' up ta eat on the way out, 'kay?" He said pullin on his shoes.

"Ok…" We walked out to the car, Shiro throwing the duffel in the trunk, when I spotted a familiar tuft of spiky red locks coming up the sidewalk.

"Renji?" I whispered under my breath.

"Huh?" Asked Shiro.

"Ichigo! Man, I haven't talked to you in a while! How ya been?" Renji shouted.

"Fuck." Shiro whispered.

"Hey Renji," I greeted, "I've been Okay."

"Really? Everyone's been talking about your 'disappearance'. They're saying you're crazy Ichigo. That, you're a witch." He said. A witch. Everyone? Oh God, no. This is how it started with my mom.

"Wha-What?"

"Ichigo," Renji said turning serious, "I have to turn you in."

A/N: Oh No! Ichi Ruuun! Nah! Til next time! Damn I'm tired... (P.S. Anyone Guess the Hetalia reference?)


	5. Daddy Dearest

A/N: Ok Chapter 4! I am not exactly happy with this chappy but I hope you all will like it I guess. I really appreciate feedback. If you don't mind, please check out my other story, Graveyard Musings. Thanks :)

Summary: Ichigo; on the run after being accused of witch craft. Who can he trust? Not many. Modern-day (Despite how it sounds). A.U. ShiroIchi. T.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Don't Take Me: Daddy-Dearest

"Look I don' know you an' ya don' know me but, who tha fuck do ya think ya are? Ya show up out of nowhere an' talk 'bout witches an' shit, then say yer gonna turn my Berry in? Tha' don' sit well wit' me Pineapple." Shiro said, taking menacing steps towards Renji while cracking his knuckles.

"Shiro, wai-"

"Get in the car Ichi."

"Shiro wait! You can't beat him or some shit!" Damn I sound like a chick.

"Ichigo," says Renji, "You know better than anyone the severity of witch-craft in Karakura. As someone who takes his job seriously, you have to come with me!"

"Like hell he is!" Shiro growled out between clenched teeth. Grabbing my hand and forcing me into the car, Shiro locked the doors and turned his attention back to Renji.

"Now, wha' the hell is yer job anyway? Tell me, wha' makes ya think ya think ya got all this power?"

"I'm the lieutenant of the Karakura Police Station, you and Ichigo are now under my custody."

"Psh. Fuck you!" With that, Shiro hurriedly slipped into the car, jamming the key into the ignition, with a furious red-head banging on his wind-shield. Without thinking twice, the albino slammed his foot on the gas-pedal, the car jerking its way forward, Renji barely jumping away in time. I could hear a colorful array of curses leave the red-head, looking back I could see him making a run for the car while pulling out a cell-phone. He was probably going to take a picture of the license plate. I prayed that, for once, Renji was still as stupid as he was back in High School. Shiro made an angry right turn, almost hitting a woman and her young daughter.

"Damn it! Shiro, slow down!"

"Ya wanna get caught!" He screamed back at me, making another turn. We sat there in silence, the quiet unwelcoming as it engulfed the car in an unsettling atmosphere. I didn't want to speak. I didn't want to get caught, but I didn't want to run either. I let my head fall into my hands and felt a cool hand on my back. Confused I looked up to see Shiro, eyes focused on the road, jaw clenched tight. Sighing, I just let my head rest in my hands again as his hand began lightly rubbing my back. After a few moments I finally spoke up.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Hold on." He replied, turning on a GPS system to check the location. "Southeast Karakura. Any place ya wanna go? But first, food."

"Ok, and yea my dad lives about forty-five minutes away from here. At least I think so."

"We will figure it out after some fuckin' food." I just nodded.

`~D~T~M~`

"I know this place, my dad used to take me and my sisters here all the time when we were younger." I said. Shiro just grunted, sitting in a booth and picking up a menu. We sat there, pondering what to eat, when I heard a familiar shriek.

"Iiichhhiii!"

"Shit," I mumbled under my breath, "Hey, Orihime." Orihime, a once shy girl, that finally came out of her bubble after High School. She slid into the empty seat next to me, glomping me much like Nel had, and kissed my cheek.

"How are you Ichigo! I've been great! Who's your friend?"

"I'm okay, this is Shiro."

"Yo," his simple reply.

"Hi! He's cute! Well, I'm sorry but I have to get back to work!" With that she ran off, notepad in hand. Sharing a simultaneous sigh, we waved over our waitress and placed our order. I was happily drumming my fingers against the table to an imaginary beat.

"Cute, ne? Say, Ichi, maybe this could count as a date? Wha' do ya say?" Shiro said, waggling his eyebrows while reaching for my hand over the table.

"Fuck off!" I shrieked, manly of course, pulling my hand away while blushing. Damn blush! Shiro started cackling that sinful cackle of his, withdrawing his hand.

"Is tha' anyway to treat someone payin' fer yer meal?" He asked with a cocky smirk. I scoffed, ignoring him for favor of looking out the window. It was a nice day, I suppose. The food came a couple minutes later and we dug in like we were starved men. After slowing down a bit, Shiro looked at me with a serious look and cleared his throat.

"Ichigo, wha' did tha' Pineapple mean 'bout witch-craft bein' a serious crime?"

Tensing, I dropped my fork and looked up at the man. I didn't want to discuss this in a restraint. Swallowing the developing lump in my throat, "Can we talk about this on the way to my dad's?" Shiro nodded and I sighed in relief.

`~D~T~M~`

I looked up at the sky and saw clouds gathering in the distance. Maybe it would actually rain. The car hit a pothole, making my already weirdly twisted head twist in a painful way. We have been driving for a good five minutes but he hasn't brought up the witch-craft stuff yet. Maybe he'll drop it! Mayb-

"So, 'bout ya bein' a witch?" Shiro said, his gaze calculating.

Spoke to soon. "See, it's difficult for me," I started, averting my gaze. Sighing I continued, "It kind of started when I was eight. I was with my mom at our family clinic when these people showed up…"

`~D~T~M~`

"Mama! Where's papa?" I asked.

"Papa went with your sister's for a walk, he'll be back Ichigo," she said, her honey-like voice soothing my child-like worries. She gave me her heart-melting smile that I couldn't help but smile back at. We walked into the family clinic, my hand in hers. The little bell on the door rung, making me giggle.

"Hello, I'm Masaki. How may I-"

"Shut-up. Masaki Kurosaki, age 31, you have been accused of witch-craft."

"What? Witch-craft? That's absurd! I hav-"

"I didn't tell you to speak! For conjuring the dead, interacting and helping said dead, for possessing others with dark magic, you Masaki Kurosaki are a spawn from hell." The man shouted at my mama. I was too terrified to speak. The man grabbed my mama by the arm, pain and confusion flashing across her beautiful face, as he forcefully dragged her out to the front of the clinic. I ran after them, making it outside in time to see a crowd of people crowd around my mama, making it impossible to see her.

"Mama! Mama!" I yelled crying.

"Ichigo! Go inside! Go- Ahh!" She yelled, as someone hit her. I couldn't see her! I couldn't see my mama! What were they doing! The crowd parted a little too where I could see a little of my mama. A man ran up to her, pulling out a rag and stuffed it into her mouth. Another man took out s knife and began carving some sort of symbol into my mama's arm. I began running towards her, hearing her muffled screams of anguish. Where was my papa? Where was the help? A big burly man grabbed me by my hair, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"This is all your fault kid. You're a witch's spawn, a devil's child. She was gonna die anyway, you just made it happen faster," he laughed as he dropped me to the ground, tiring of my thrashing. He pinned me with his foot, not letting me reach my mama.

"Mama!" I cried out.

"Shut up, kid!" The man yelled, putting pressure on his foot. I yelped, a rock digging into my ribs. I saw two people pick up my mama and begin carrying her away, the crowd following. The man picked me up, I didn't struggle. He was taking me towards her. We came to an empty field with a wooden cross in the middle of it. They took my mama, bruised, bloody, and hopeless looking, and tied her to the cross. The man, the cause of all this, walked up to her.

"Masaki Kurosaki, you will now pay for your crime with your life," my mama didn't even look up, "You will be burned at the cross, in front of your son." I saw my mama lift her head up to look at me. Tears stained her face, her beautiful, dull, lifeless face. She let her head hang as someone lit up a torch. They said a prayer and threw the torch on the bundle of weeds and corn-stalks below the cross. They lit-up in a sinful dance, the flames reaching my mama's ankles. As they engulfed her body, she did not scream. I did not look. The man let me go as I collapsed. The light, noises, tears, everything, fading to black…

`~D~T~M~`

I woke up in a white room, all alone. I began to panic, the visions rushing back to me. I screamed and thrashed with everything I had. My papa came running into the room, trapping me in a hug as I cried. I wrapped my tiny arms around him as I let my regret, my agony, soak my papa's shirt.

`~D~T~M~`

"Now-a-days they don't go around burning people on crosses. Well the law doesn't if they can help it… I've heard of three other people being burnt on crosses… My best friend included." I said looking down at my hands. Shiro pulled the car over, un-buckling his seat-belt, and pulled me into a hug. I began blushing as he sat there stroking my hair, but I made no attempt to push him away.

"Thanks fer sharin' Ichi." He said, pulling away. I nodded my head and he buckled himself back in, and pulled off. We were almost to my dad's house. My sisters should be home from school by now.

"Take a right," said the monotone GPS. I hate those things. They have no feelings at all. Yea, I know they are robots or whatever but seriously! I mean what if two of them were… Ya know? Getting it on? That would be horrible, all monotone and shit! What the fuck am I thinking!

"Ichi? Ya ok? Ya looked flushed."

"Yea, I'm fine. We're here," I said as we pulled up to the familiar clinic. We got out of the car and began walking up the driveway when I was immediately welcomed by Yuzu.

"Ichi-nii! Ichi-nii! I haven't seen you in months!" She shouted from the doorway, sporting that familiar apron. She looks more like our mother everyday with her wavy light brown hair, which reaches mid-back, her sweet brown eyes, and supple round face. 16 years old already… How time flies… She gave me a hug when I reached the door, Karin following soon after. Karin is Yuzu's twin with shoulder length black hair, black coal eyes, and a leaner build.

"Where's the old man?" I asked.

"Goat-face is in the shower," Karin said, "Who's this?"

"'m Shiro. Nice ta meet ya." He said. After getting acquainted and having Yuzu's amazing dinner, my dad made his appearance.

"Ichigooo~! My one and only son!" And foot to the face.

"Nice to see you too, dad," I said helping him to his feet.

"Glad to see you haven't gone soft," he said clutching his nose. "Who is this gentleman? Is he your boyfriend? Did my little Ichi finally grow up and become a man!" Another kick.

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"Aww! King, yer blushin'!" Shiro, oh so helpfully, pointed out while snaking his arm around my waist. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he just held on tighter.

"Don't be shy Ichigo!" Karin said smugly.

"Ya, don' be shy," Shiro whispered in a sultry tone.  
>"I'm not shy! Damn it! Off!"<p>

`~D~T~M~`

Why is Goat-face convinced me and Shiro are together? Now we have to share my old room. Hmph. I looked at Shiro, he looked so peaceful sleeping. His forehead wasn't creased, his frown non-existent. His lips looked so soft. Maybe I could just… lean in… a little…

"I ain't asleep Ichi." Shiro said popping open a golden eye, making me scramble back, successfully making me fall off the bed. Cackling, Shiro helped my blushing, and highly embarrassed self, back onto the bed.

"If ya wanted a kiss, ya coulda asked…" He said, inching closer. I could feel his breath on my lips, those gold-on-black eyes staring into my soul. As I leant in, just a hairs-width away from those enticingly sinful lips, the door burst open.

"Ichigo here's some extra blankets in ca- Oh! I'm sorry! Continue making me wonderful grandbabies!"

"Dad!"

A/N: Haha Cock-blockin' Isshin FTW!


	6. Leave the Past Where it Lay

A/N: Here ya go my pretties! Another chapter for you to suffer through! I am actually a little upset at what little response the last chapter got though :/ I'm not actually the type to ask reviews, I believe you will if you want. Well here ya go! Enjoy and don't hate me =.=

Summary: Ichigo; on the run after being accused of witch craft. Who can he trust? Not many. Modern-day despite how it sounds. A.U. ShiroIchi. T.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

EDIT: Sorry but I found too many mistakes for my liking so I fixed all the ones I found. This is what I get for uploading without proofreading!

Don't Take Me: Leave the Past Where it Lay

I woke up to a coughing and highly sweaty Shiro beside me. His hypnotizing eyes were screwed shut as he, as it seemed, struggled to breath. Panicking, I threw off my covers and shuffled towards him. I touched his face, expecting him to be hot, or at least warm, but he was actually kind of cold. I gave a few light slaps to his face but he was unresponsive to my touch. Panicking even more, I yelled for my dad.

"Dad! Dad get in here!" Worrying he didn't hear me; I flew towards the door, wrenching it open to come face-to-face with Isshin.

"Ichigo! What is it?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"It's Shiro! He… He's all sweaty and- I don't know! He won't respond to me! Help him!"

"Ichigo calm down, I'll help him," he said as he rushed over towards the still the coughing Shiro. He pulled the covers off of him and I could clearly see that he was convulsing. Wait, so he wasn't coughing, he was struggling for air. I ran over to my dad, helping him lift Shiro's head and trying to make him comfortable until the seizure passed. A couple minutes later and it finally quit, Shiro relaxing into my arms as his breathing slowly steadied. Opening his eyes, he held a look of pure confusion as I helped him sit up a little. My dad started the routine round of questioning.

"Do you know your name?" There was a pause before he answered.

"Shirosaki Hichigo."

"When is your birthday?" Another pause.

"June 15th."

"Do you know where you are?" Shiro sat there with a contemplating look for a minute.

"Nah, not really."

"Ah ok. You're at the Kurosaki Clinic. You just had a seizure, Mr. Hichigo, do you have a history of seizures?"

"Sorta."

"I'm going to need more information than that."

"An' Ima nee' some pain killers. Ma fuckin' 'ead is killin' me."

"Alright come with me, you too Ichigo." I nodded following my dad out into the clinic area.

`~D~T~M~`

"Eva 'eard of Chediak-Higashi Syndrome?" Shiro asked, looking straight at my dad. My dad looked slightly taken aback as he handed Shiro a Vicadin. Shiro took it with a grateful look, chugging the glass of water left for him. He lay back on the bed, resting his arm over his eyes.

"Turn tha' light off ol' man. Damn… Ma 'ead." Shiro complained. My dad went to turn off the light as I took a seat next to the bed, getting irritated. What the hell was Chidiek-whatever? Why did Shiro have a seizure? Was he sick?

"Don' make tha' face King, ya look constipated," Shiro commented, looking at me through squinted gold irises. I let my face relax and just blurted my question. What the hell, right?

"What is that syndrome you were talking about earlier?" My dad gave me a look.

"Ya explain it ol' man, 'm tired." Nodding, my dad turned towards me, that rare serious expression on his face.

"Chediak-Higashi Syndrome," I nodded, prompting him to continue, "is a rare disease found in children that generally causes their albinism. It is associated with the LYST gene, and causes a defect with their white blood cells. Due to this, they have a susceptibility to infections. It is very rare for children born with Chediak to live past infancy due to their weakened immune system and the many infections. People who live to adulthood general develop neurological problems. Seizures are common, along with clumsiness, weakness, and difficulty walking. It usually causes death within the first ten years of life, so with Shiro I'm not so sure-"

"Sounds 'bout right." Shiro said, effectively cutting off my dad.

"So…"

"Ya ain't gotta say anythin' Ichi. I'd actually prefer if ya didn'. Le's jus' go ta bed, ne?"

"Ok." I replied with a sigh.

"Shiro has to stay in here so I can keep an eye on him, but you can go back to your room Ichigo." Nodding, I said my good nights to Shiro and made my way towards my room. I got to my room and looked at my bed, kind of scared to sleep there. I stripped the bed, pulling out a spare blanket and laid on the bare mattress. I stared at the ceiling as my eyes started to droop;

"Good night Shiro."

`~D~T~M~`

"Wake up my son!" Came the enthusiastic yell and too-close-to-the-groin kick from my estranged father. "Your sisters are already at school and your boyfriend is still asleep!~"

"Ok! Just shut-up and stop yelling already!" I shouted, trying to land a punch of my own while holding my sore stomach. I missed, and my dad let out a triumphant chuckle as he made his way downstairs. Damn, does he take fucking happy pills or some shit? Oh, yeah. It's called Ecstasy. Fuck. Sighing, I decided to go check on Shiro. I made my way down to the clinic, going down the hall Shiro was in. I knocked but received no answer, of course, so I let myself in.

He didn't look so peaceful this time. His forehead was creased and his cheeks were puffed out. The bags under his eyes were more noticeable due to his scrunching his eyebrows. He must still have a headache. His breathing seemed fine and, other than him sleeping in a fetal position, he seemed normal. I glanced over at the clock on the wall, 12:07. I should wake him up.

"Oi, Shiro." No response. "Shirosaki," I said, nudging his arm. Hey! I gotta groan! "Come on, Snowflake! Wake up!" That got him! He popped open a golden eye, groaning as he did so.

"Shit Ichi, couldn' le' me sleep fo' a minute? Wha' time is it anyways?" Chuckling I told him the time as I grabbed him a couple Excedrin my dad left for him. "Thanks."

"No problem. Felling any better? Besides the headache." He just gave a quaint nod and a small grunt. There was a semi-tense silence. There was something obviously wrong with him. "Anything you want to talk about?" Another grunt. "You can talk to me you know…" Sighing, Shiro turned towards me, a distant look gracing his ashen features.

"Jus' thinkin' 'bout ma past. I… I had a dream 'bout ma childhood."

"You want to talk about it?' I offered, feeling a bit awkward. I was never good in comforting situations.

"Sure, might make me feel better," he said with a smirk, the smirk falling as he continued, "but it's a long story. Ya up fer it?" I nodded. "Ok, but don' say I didn' warn ya." He cleared his throat, "I dreamt 'bout tha day my Ma an' Pa kicked me out of tha house. I was ten. Che, yea, ten-fuckin'-years-old. Anyways, I jus' got home from school, fuckin' Hell, an' ma parents were arguin' again. I jus' figured it was 'bout somethin' stupid, like always, but it wasn'. It was 'bout me. I was gonna ignore it, it aint unusual fer them ta argue 'bout me, an' jus' go to ma room but my Ma snatched my wrist and wrenched me back towards 'em." He sighed, taking a breath and leaning back against the pillow.

"I still 'member 'er words. 'You fucking demon child! Why couldn't you be normal? Like your brother, he's normal!' She spat in ma face, shakin' me by ma arm. I was used to this by now, it was nothin' new. They'd always complain 'bout havin' a sick child, 'bout me costin' 'em out the ass… Whatever, they were never happy ta help me. My Pa jus' went along wit' whatever my Ma said. He never stuck up fer me."

"'m getting' off topic, sorry. The dream, right?" I sat there, in shock. His parents didn't give a damn? I studied his face. A poker face, but I could tell he was hurting, even if he wouldn't show it. "Well she pulled me back only ta push me down. She went on an' on 'bout me bein' a demon child an' shit as I sat on the floor, like a dog at her fuckin' feet. Eventually, my Pa stepped in jus' ta say two simple words, 'Get out.' I tell ya, Ichi, probably tha best words Devil-bastard eva said." He finished chuckling.

"If you don't mind me asking," I started, "What did you do after that?"

"I packed what little shit I had an' left! Nnoi? Ya, we grew up togetha in a half-way house. Nel too." He said with a proud smirk. I smiled at him despite the horrible situation. I couldn't imagine my own mother and father, idiot that he is, not wanting me. Even though, Shiro seems pretty happy…

"Le's go eat, ne? 'm hungry an' tha' 'eadche finally quit poundin' so much." Laughing at his description of the migraine, I helped him up and we made our way towards the kitchen.

`~D~T~M~`

"I wanna leave before my family finds out, Shiro."

"Ne?"

"I want to leave." We were on the porch, just enjoying the weather, Shiro in the shade of course, when it hit me. I don't want my family finding out about all this witch-shit.

"Aight, go say your good-byes an' get yer crap," said the albino, getting up and making his way towards the door. Nodding, I followed.

"Dad! I'm getting ready to leave!"

"So soon? My boy!"

"Yea, sorry pops. Tell Yuzu and Karin I love them and I'll try and visit them as soon as I can." Short and sweet, just the way I like it.

"Thanks fer everythin' ol' man." Shiro said, holding out his hand for a handshake. Ignoring it, my dad pulled him in for a hug, screaming about boyfriends and grandbabies.

"And Shiro," he said getting both our attentions, "You should think about going on some meds, ok? Also, take care of my boy, I'm counting on you," he said giving him a wide smile and a thumbs up.

"Count on it!" Shiro replied, giving him a grin of his own. We packed up the car and settled in. Starting the car and pulling off, Shiro's grin faded and his look became serious.

"Ichi."

"Huh?"

"I never got my kiss." I spluttered, my face going red as I gave him an incredulous look.

"Wait, what!" I shouted.

"Ma kiss, the otha night? I never got it." Oh shit. Is he serious? I glanced over. Yep, dead-serious. How can someone look that serious and still pay attention to the road? "So?"

"What!" I shouted again.

"Ma kiss," he repeated.

"Are you serious?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I don' kid 'bout yer lips Ichi." He said winking at me. My face got hotter. Well he does kind of deserve it. Quickly diving in, I planted a quick one on his cheek.

"No' good enough," he said, "I want yer lips on mine, Ichi."

"You're driving!"

"Oh~! So yer willing! I knew ya liked me!" He said cackling.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Red light!" Before I barely had time to register that, his lips were crashed against my own. Pleasure filled my senses as his tongue forced its way into my mouth, pushing against my own. His teeth were knocking against mine in a desperate attempt to get closer. I felt his hand trail its way up my side as the other fisted itself in my hair. A blaring horn brought me back to my senses as I jumped away, my head colliding with the window. He started moving again.

"Ya okay, Ichi?" Shiro asked laughing.

"Fine." I mumbled, trying to fight down the blush. I'm failing, I know I am, and Shiro is still laughing. Jesus Christ, what did I just do? Oh, made-out with a hot albino at a red-light, pissed some-one off when said light turned green, and probably gave yourself a concussion. Sounds about right.

"Ichi…" Shiro said snickering.

"What?" I asked warily.

"Lil' Kingy wants ta play."

"Wha-" I said, now becoming aware of the ominous bulge in my pants. "Oh fuck!"

"Hahaha! Its ok, Ichi! 'm flattered!" I sunk into the seat, embarrassed. I glanced over at Shiro, making a discovery of my own.

"You're one to talk," I pointed out snickering.

"Well, yer one hell of a kisser!"

"…You have no shame…"

"Nope!"

`~D~T~M~`

It's black. I can't see anything. My hands are even silhouettes in my vision. I hear a voice. Whose voice is that?

"Ichigo."

It's male. A sultry tone that sounds as if submerged in water. I know that voice from somewhere, but where?

"Ichigo!"

It's getting louder, closer. Everything is still so dark. It's still so lonely. I can't see! I can't! Wait! Who is that? Why can I see him?

"Wake up!"

The voice belongs to him. Wake up? Wake up from what? Am I dreaming? Why am I dreaming of such darkness? Of such a man? Why-

"'Bout time ya woke up! Why were ya whimperin'?" It was Shiro.

"When did I fall asleep?" I asked.

"After we stopped at tha gas station ta cho-"

"I get it!"

"Did ya 'ave a nightmare?"

"I… I honestly don't remember." I said as the dream slowly started to fade away. Shiro just shrugged, his eyes trained on the road. Damn this is boring. I wonder where we are going? ... I really don't care. Sighing, I rested my hand in my palm and gazed out the window.

"Wanna go out?"

"The fuck?" I asked, whipping my head towards Shiro.

"Well ain't tha' 'ow they do it? Ya like someone so ya ask 'em out er some shit?"

"Well I guess but I didn't think you liked me." God I feel like I'm back in High School.

"Ya, I do. Wanna go out?"

"… Sure," I said, probably smiling like an idiot. Every red light after that was a problem.


End file.
